


Live On The Lake

by BadWolfRose (BadWolf1988)



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: F/M, Romance, The 80s AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf1988/pseuds/BadWolfRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three years since detention. Three years since she had been face to face with the man who held her heart. Will a chance encounter at a concert provide Claire and John with the opportunity they need to finally get together? COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live On The Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I know I have seven ongoing stories at the moment but this one-shot has been sitting in one of my notebooks for almost seven years now. It is not one of my favorites, I'll be honest with you about that. I've obviously grown as a writer since this story was written and I have edited it heavily. I just know that The Breakfast Club doesn't get a lot of stories written so I decided to rescue this story from a life of sitting in a box in the attic in the hope that someone out there will like it. On a side note, I am currently taking one-shot requests. Visit my profile for more info.
> 
> Author's Note II: I know in the film the canon age of everyone is sixteen but since they never actually make mention of their ages I felt when I wrote this that I could get away with making Claire fifteen at the time of detention and John seventeen(Judd Nelson was twenty-five years old when he played Bender so it's not that hard to age his character.).
> 
> Author's Note III: I don't know if they really have anything like this in Illinois but the concert that Claire and John meet at in this story is something that really takes place a few times a summer in Pittsfield, Massachusetts where I live. And like the title of this story it really is called Live on the Lake. If you're in the Berkshires during the summer it is definitely something to look into. And no, I don't think there is really a lake anywhere in Illinois called Weathertree Lake. If I'm wrong, someone please correct me.  
> \------------------------------------------
> 
> Summary: It's been three years since detention. Three years since she had been face-to-face with the man who held her heart. Will a chance encounter at a concert provide Claire and John with the opportunity they need to finally get together? 
> 
> Rated: T
> 
> COMPLETE
> 
> Disclaimer: John Hughes owns it, I don’t.

It was a hot, humid night at the fifteenth annual Live on the Lake concert in Shermer, Illinois. Claire had wandered to Weathertree Lake with nothing better to do. It was better than spending her eighteenth birthday alone at her parent's deserted mansion. It was June sixteenth. Two days since she had graduated high school. Her mother was in Paris for a "break", from what Claire wasn't clear on. Her father was currently staying in London while his firm planned a takeover of some poor, unfortunate ma and pa grocery store chain. Her parents didn't seem concerned with the fact that their youngest child was celebrating a major milestone, becoming a legal adult, all by herself. Of course, the usual expensive gifts had been sent to her by messenger. She had received a diamond tennis bracelet, real original, from her father and a pink Prada purse from her mother. They only people who had bothered to call were her brother Joe and his wife. They had wanted to come and visit but their newborn was still too young to travel and they lived in Boston. Unlike her parents, they were not the type of parents to leave their child with the hired help so that they could travel. They had at least mailed her a box of pretty awesome albums. Ever since she had informed her parents that she wasn't going to college and instead, taking her sizable inheritance from her late grandmother and moving to Boston her parents had been rather chilly with her. They wanted her to be a good girl and go to college, get a degree in something had didn't interest her, meet a nice doctor or lawyer and settle down. She wanted to work on her fashion designs in Boston and hopefully get good enough to apply at the New York School of Fashion and Design.

As for her friends...what friends? Ever since that day in detention when she was fifteen she had cut her circle of friends loose. They were fake. As for the rest of the Breakfast Club, she still talked to Andy, Allison, and Brian from time to time but they weren't close. She hadn't spoken to John since that day. The following Monday morning after detention John had pretended that he didn't know her. One thing had changed, though. The stoners no longer whistled and made cat calls when she passed like they had before. She strongly suspected John was behind this change. She had tried to pretend that John's cold shoulder didn't bother her but it did. She didn't know that you could fall in love with someone in the course of eight hours but somehow she had. It nearly destroyed her when he didn't acknowledge her that Monday morning. She noticed her wore her earring and she never saw him with a girl on his arm. Before detention there had always been a girl on his arm in the halls...when he showed up. He had a girl for every day of the week. She wanted to confront him and demand answers but she was too much of a coward. What if he had been waiting for her to come to him? She didn't want to be another one of his wallet girls. No matter how much she loved him, she couldn't just be one of many. She wanted to be his one and only.

She sat down on the shore just as the band on the floating barge in the middle of the lake started a cover of Poison's Every Rose Has its Thorn. Closing her eyes she let the music wash over her.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite Cherry." Oh God, she knew that voice. She didn't need to open her eyes to know who had just flopped to sit down on the sandy shore at her side.

Opening her eyes, she turned to see the smirking face of John Bender. He was wearing a pair of old, ripped jeans and had his shirt off with his discarded shirt stuffed into his back pocket. Claire could make out the tattoo of a phoenix on his right arm. It seemed fitting for him.

"Hello John," Was all she said although she was completely overwhelmed by his presence.

"Aren't you afraid your richy friends will see you talking to me?" He asked as he stared out over the water.

"Nope," Claire responded with a shake of her head. "Don't really have many friends these days."

"Won't your parents be pissed?" John turned to her with a smirk. "Your old man looked pissed that day I kissed you."

Claire shivered at the memory the mention of the kiss brought up. A warm, muscular arm wrapped around her shoulders and she leaned into him without a second thought.  
"My parents are already pissed at me. I turned down Yale. I want to move to Boston to be closer to my brother and work on my fashion designs. I want to get good enough to get into NYU's fashion school. Yeah, mom and dad aren't happy with me these days."

"Good for you," John's voice was sincere as he began trailing his fingertips up and down her arm. "Never thought you'd want me this close Cherry."

"I've wanted you this close since I was fifteen. I just didn't want to be another wallet girl." She finally admitted.

"You're too good to be a wallet girl Cherry." John started laying soft kisses on the side of her neck.

"I'm still a virgin." Claire blurted out. Where in the hell had that come from? Why did she have to ruin the moment with her big mouth!

"Waiting for me?" John asked in that cocky tone of voice that he was so famous for.

"Yeah," Claire admitted, she had already opened her mouth, might as well tell the entire truth. "Actually, I was."

John seemed to be rendered speechless for a moment and then leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Come to my car with me."

Claire knew what he wanted from her and she was more than happy to give it to him. "Drive me home instead."

"Trying to get rid of me so soon?" He actually sounded a bit hurt.

"No," Claire looked him in the eyes and smiled. "I just want to lose my virginity in a bed and I have the house to myself for a few weeks."

John smiled, not smirked, he actually smiled and stood up. Gently pulling Claire to her feet he cupped her face in his hands and gently kissed her. When they pulled apart he wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to his 1970 Mustang, holding the passenger side door open for her so she could get in. This was a chivalry act that she hadn't thought John capable of.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the short, ten minute ride to her house, John asked her, "Are you sure about this? I won't be able to call you Cherry anymore."

"I've been in love with you for three years." Claire put the information she held back onto the table. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

John reached over and grabbed her hand, holding it as he drove. "I'm sure."

When they reached Claire's house she dug her house keys out of her pocket but was so nervous about what was about to happen that her hands shook and he had trouble getting the key into the lock. John wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I'm going to take care of you princess, relax." He helped her guide the key into the lock and open the door.

When they got into the house the first thing Claire did was walk directly to her parent's bar and pour herself a very large glass of scotch. Just as she brought the glass to her lips to take a sip John snatched the glass out of her hand. "You don't need that Cherry. I want you to remember me making love to you when the sun comes up in the morning."

"Making love?" Claire never in a million years would have thought that she would hear those words leave John Bender's mouth.

"What did you think I was going to do to you, fuck you?" Well, that was blunt...and much more like the John she knew.

She sighed and plopped down on a bar stool. "I really don't know. I have no idea what I'm doing and I don't like feeling lost."

John came over to stand between her thighs. "Relax baby, I'll teach you." He ran his hands under her t-shirt and along her stomach before allowing them to reach up and cup her breast through her pink satin bra. He lightly kissed her, his tongue tracing the seam of her lips asking for entrance. When she granted his request a low moan issued from her throat as his tongue gently dueled with hers. John pulled back, "Are you ready to go upstairs?" He asked against her lips.

Claire nodded and took his hand, leading him up the stairs and into her room. Everything in the room was a pale, mint green color. When Claire closed the door to the room she remembered the picture of John that she had cut out of the yearbook and pinned above her bed. It was too late to hide it...he had already seen it, and he was smiling slightly.

"You really do love me, don't you?" He asked, his eyes never leaving the small square picture. There was a tone of awe to his questions as if he couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, I do." Claire bit her lip and cast her eyes to the floor.

John walked up to her and gently lifted her chin with his fingers. "Why didn't you ever tell me? According to you you've been in love with me since detention and have stayed a virgin because you wanted me to be your first."

"I was scared you would laugh at me." She rubbed her hands over her arms and she could feel her cheeks heating up as she blushed.

John unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down his hips. Claire tried to look anywhere but down.

John smirked and grabbed her hand and guided it to his hip. "Look right here princess."

Claire slowly and shyly looked to where her hand was resting. A small tattoo of a red cherry was inked into the skin of his hip. "I haven't been with another girl since I met you, princess. I tried once but I couldn't get it up because the girl wasn't you. You're mine Cherry, and I'm yours for however long you want me."

His words made her feel a bit bold and Claire slid her hand down and grasped a hold of him, rubbing gently.

John sucked in a breath. "Good girl." He gently pushed her to the bed.

John was a loving and gentle lover much to Claire's surprise. When they were finished, he had carefully pulled out of her and pulled her to lay atop his chest with his arms holding her tight.

"Just so you know Claire." She heard him whisper in the dark. "I love you too."

"And one more thing," He took her left hand in his and gently placed a turquoise and pewter ring on her ring finger. "Happy birthday sweetheart."

 

FINIS


End file.
